


"Way to Turnabout" [Ace Attorney parody of "Lights and Sounds" by Yellowcard]

by CleverGlasses (UltimateProtagonistNerd)



Series: Other Song Parodies [1]
Category: Yellowcard (Band), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Maya POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/CleverGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially what the title and tags say it is. Maya Fey's PoV in a song parody. Directed at Phoenix (and one line to the Judge technically), mention of Miles Edgeworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Way to Turnabout" [Ace Attorney parody of "Lights and Sounds" by Yellowcard]

Hello, Nick, how was that trial?  
I know you love battling Miles  
Blamed for murder with electrical wires  
You speak truth, call the witnesses liars  
  
Tell it all and clean up this mess  
And make it loud cause you are the best  
And you're the best  
And.... I want a burger  
  
Hey, Nick, take a look around  
For ways to Turnabout  
Let the truth sink in  
Oh wow, he just passed out,  
Slam that gavel down  
No wonder, it's no doubt  
  
Make it through, just stay on your toes  
The next twist nobody knows  
Smile big for everyone,  
Even when it seems you're done  
We start with the end and end finding the start  
That's the truth now keep it in heart  
  
Tell it all and clean up this mess  
And make it loud cause you are the best  
And you're the best  
And.... I want a burger  
  
Hey, Nick, take a look around  
For ways to Turnabout  
Let the truth sink in  
Oh wow, he just passed out,  
Slam that gavel down  
No wonder, it's no doubt  
  
You got a way to turnabout  
You got a way and evidence is how  
  
You got a way to turnabout  
You got a way and evidence is how  
  
You got a way to turnabout  
You got a way  
  
You got a way to turnabout  
You got a way and evidence is how

You got a way to turnabout  
You got a way  
  
You got a way to turnabout  
You got a way and evidence is how

Hey, Nick, take a look around  
For ways to Turnabout  
Let the truth sink in  
Oh wow, he just passed out,  
Slam that gavel down

Hey Nick, it looks like it worked out

Not even Edgeworth frowned

Say, how about those burgers?


End file.
